leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Asfidyll/Tridon, the Archer's Assailant
|health = 40 |attack = 95 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 435 (+78) |mana = 0 (+0) |damage= 58.2 (+5.1) |range = 540 |armor = 12 (+3.2) |magicresist = 35 (+0.25) |attackspeed = 0.62 (+3%) |healthregen = 4 (+0.45) |manaregen = 0 (+0.0) |speed = 335 }} Tridon, the Archer's Assailant is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Tridon is a ranged AD carry, adept at dealing massive damage in a small amount of time. His locking mechanism makes him deadly, and his E only makes running from him that much harder, as well as catching him while chasing highly unlikely. Abilities Tridon locks his lefthand gun onto an enemy champion and holds his aim. Reactivating the ability will cause Tridon to fire a single shot at his locked target, dealing physical damage. He can reactivate this ability twice more, for a total of three shots. If Lock and Load is activated while in brush, all shots deal additional magic damage. While locked on to an enemy, Tridon can still move, use other abilities and auto-attack other enemy units. |leveling= |range= |cooldown= |cost= }} All of Tridon's basic attacks mark their target with emblems of power. Every 5th basic attack can consume these marks to deal additional true damage equal to a percentage of the total value dealt while the target was still marked. The marks reset upon attacking a new target. |description2= Tridon takes aim at an enemy champion and fires a single shock arrow, dealing physical damage and slowing it by 15% for 2 seconds. While locked on to an enemy, Emblazoning cannot be activated. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= |range= |cooldown= }} Tridon dashes forward in the direction that he is currently facing. If Emblazoning is consumed, the cooldown is reduced by 1 second. While locked on to an enemy, Silent Shadows can still be activated. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= }} Tridon unleashes the full fury of his weapons onto a targeted area in quick succession over a period of 4 seconds. Leaping high into the air, he fires down gunshots for 1 second, dealing physical damage; followed by a quick hail of arrows for 1 second, dealing physical damage. Tridon then thunders to the ground, sending out a shockwave when he lands, knocking back all enemies within the targeted area. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |range= }} Lore Where Tridon was born, or where he'd come from, nobody knew. But when a dark figure, two handguns holstered on his belt, came looming onto the streets of Zaun, everyone knew he was nothing but trouble. And too right. Almost immediately a call came in to the Security Force of Zaun: a body had been found completely mangled. And no animal had committed the crime, for under careful examination, four bullets and an arrow had been found in the body. Two bullets in each eye, one in the heart, the last right between the eyes. The arrow? It had been shot down the victim's throat, with an amulet tied around its shaft. The amulet was a great puzzle to the Zaunite scientists and medics, but nevertheless, such unfeeling malice and gore quickly made headlines all over Runeterra, even to the eyes of the great , who through Beatrice, had been keeping a close eye on this mysterious man. Upon being summoned to Noxus, interrogated the man, with question upon question. But the man said nothing; he only stared with two blazing green eyes at the raven that perched on 's shoulder. When finally gave up on his questions, he finally made a deal. The man would be his warrior, his bodyguard, and would work with for the good of Noxus; and would grant him the one thing he wished for most. The man only chuckled to himself. Cocking his head to one side, he glared at and revealed himself to be Tridon, the Archer's Assailant, a mercenary who would stop at nothing to kill all who remained of those who had taken from him all that he loved: an Ancient race of Astrals, those who used the power of the soul to fuel their abilities. He would slay them all to avenge his loved ones, and money wasn't needed. He only wanted them dead, and all who would stand in his way would end up the same way as the first Zaunite. And so it was, Tridon became a figure of Noxus, and like and , he joined the League of Legends. To find and slay all those who knew of the Astrals, to kill for the fun of it? Nobody knew.... At least for now... Comments A lot of people know Deathstroke from the Marvel Comics. Well Tridon is just like that, a mercenary, except without the use of swords. Imagine Miss Fortune, Graves and Deathstroke all into one and you have something similar to Tridon. He is one of the last of his own race: the Netherans, or those of the Netherworld. Locked in an eternal battle between the Netherans and the Astrals of the Astral Plane/Dimension, Tridon is determined to end the war himself. Because to Tridon, a one-man army is all he needs. Also, for the numbers (cooldowns, costs, etc), they were my first values and it's the first time I've come up with some. Any necessary changes if they could be suggested, would be so great. Thanks :D Category:Custom champions